ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman X (character)
is the main hero of his upcoming series, with a human host named Daichi Ozora. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras. He as well may be considered as odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resembles headphones. History Ultraman X Hailing from space, Ultraman X arrives to Earth and bonds with a XiO officer Daichi Ozora, thus with Daichi transforming into Ultraman X to help the XiO members fighting against monster threats, which originated from Spark Dolls beneath the Earth that awakened by a solar flare and terrorized the Earth. Profile, Techniques and Forms Profile *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 45,000 t **'w/ Gomora Armor': TBA **'w/ Eleking Armor': TBA *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unknown *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 Features *'Color Timer': A unique X-Shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Like most Ultras, X wields the Ultra Armor. Forms : X can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. * : By scanning the Cyber Cards, Ultraman X can arm himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. Finishers * : A punch attack, the strength level is unknown. * : A kick attack, the strength level is unknown. * : X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. Can destroy a monster in one hit. X Slash.PNG|X Slash Sanadium Ray.PNG|Zanadium Ray - MonsArmor Forms= is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Gomora's card. Techniques *'Huge Claws': Ultraman X gained a pair of Cyber Gomora's claws that helped him in melee combat. Finisher * : Similar finisher attack that made by the Reionyx Gomora. - Eleking= Eleking Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Eleking's card. Techniques *'Blaster Cannon': Ultraman X gained one of Cyber Eleking's blasters that grants him advantage in long ranged combat. Finisher * : Energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. }} }} Transformation At the moment, all that is known about X's transformation is that it involves the device called the XDevisor and that his human host/form is named Daichi Ozora. Figure Release Information Ultraman X figure.png|Ultra Hero X Ultraman X Ultraman X figure with GomoraArmor.jpg|with Gomora Armor Ultraman X figure with ElekingArmor.jpg|with Eleking Armor Ultraman X Ultraman Festival 2015 Exclusive.jpg|Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive clear blue Spark Doll Gallery Series Ultraman X v Demagra.png Ultraman X Cyber Gomora Armor.png Promotional Ultraman X poster.png ULTRAMAN-X.jpg|Ultraman X Ultraman X posterI.png ultramanx.jpg ULTRAMAN X.jpg 11125504_10206402112475446_1792338420_n.jpg h01_a.png Magazine scans xxx.jpg ultrman x is here.jpg look at little ginga.jpg 11124505_1086719184676694_1256972480704732725_n.jpg 11270434_1086706414677971_1191653071214370333_o.jpg 11200633 1578281665786915 8222767963419541747 n.jpg 11118495 1578283719120043 1566679929596116742 o.jpg Eleking Armour.jpg Reference *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-04-30/ultraman-x-tv-series-to-premiere-in-july/.87665 *http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Trivia *Two of Ultraman X's MonsArmor forms resembles several Digimons. Among them are: **Gomora Armor: resembles that of WarGreymon, the Mega Level Digimon (Ultimate Level Digimon in Japanese version terms) in the Digimon franchise. Similarly, WarGreymon's previous evolution and Champion Form (Adult Level in Japanese version terms), Greymon, is based on Gomora. **Eleking Armor: a small reference to Omnimon (called Omegamon in Japanese), with the Cyber Eleking's head on the armor's left shoulder designed to be more of a canine, resembling MetalGarurumon's part of said Digimon, and his Blaster Cannon on his right arm is a reference to Garuru Cannon. Category:Ultras Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Protagonist Category:New Ultras Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Male Ultras